I'm your dad, that's what I do
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Jim Beckett ne supporte pas le comportement de Castle, et décide d'aller lui dire ce qu'il pense. Post The Limey.


**I'm your dad, that's what I do.**

* * *

Il parlait avec son nouveau partenaire, Ethan Slaughter depuis plusieurs minutes au milieu du couloir, lui proposant des idées afin de poursuivre au mieux leur enquête. Il n'entendit pas le ding de l'ascenseur, et ne vit pas l'homme se précipiter vers lui.

Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, sa tête s'y heurtant violemment. L'homme, qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite identifié à cause du choc, fut rapidement repoussé par Slaughter, alors qu'une ribambelle de policiers se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un con Castle ! » hurla t-il en se débattant des mains du policier qui le maintenait

« Hey, lâchez le ! » souffla Esposito qui se frayait un chemin entre les policiers « Monsieur Beckett ? »

Slaughter le lâcha alors qu'Esposito et Ryan s'approchèrent du père de leur partenaire. Il semblait en colère, même furieux, il s'avança vers Castle, qui était toujours contre le mur.

« Je vous faisais confiance bordel ! Je croyais qu'elle était importante pour vous ! Je pensais que vous l'aimiez Richard ! »

Castle s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur espérant que celui-ci allait l'aspirer, il entendit Ryan dire à Esposito que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait, alors que la plupart des policiers s'en allaient.

« Elle vous aime, elle est amoureuse de vous depuis si longtemps, et elle ne le savait même pas. Et la nuit dernière, ma fille, ma petite Katie, la seule chose qu'il me reste dans ce monde, m'appelle en pleurant, parce qu'elle ne peut pas dormir, parce que son partenaire, du moins l'homme qui est censé assuré ce rôle agit comme un adolescent, et décide d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Il voulait parler, il le voulait vraiment, mais son cerveau l'en empêchait, tous ses muscles étaient hors services, il ne pouvait que fixer Jim Beckett, les joues rouges de colère, les poings serrés qui lui hurlait dessus.

« Restez loin de ma fille. Restez loin de sa vie. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir. Vous ne la méritez pas. Vous ne méritez pas son amour, ni son amitié, vous ne méritez rien, même pas de la pitié. Laissez la tranquille, ou je vous botterai les fesses une fois pour toute. »

Il ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder devant lui, il entendit Esposito dire à Jim qu'il y avait peut être été un peu fort, alors qu'il sentit Slaughter le secouer légèrement.

« Monsieur Beckett, venez, on va vous raccompagner. » souffla Ryan « Vous êtes venus comment ? »

« En taxi. »

« Okay, ça vous dit un tour en voiture de police ? La notre est vachement plus cool que celle de votre fille. »

Jim haussa les épaules, et sourit, avant de suivre les deux détectives vers l'ascenseur. Il venait de faire ce que tout bon père aurait fait. Il était sûr que dans une situation différente, Castle aurait fait la même chose pour Alexis. Kate était tout ce qu'il avait, et il se devait de la protéger, et de la défendre.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna, et vit Rick Castle qui courrait vers lui. Son expression de surprise des minutes précédentes avait laissé place à de la honte, et à de l'inquiétude.

« Je l'aime. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Jim, imité par Ryan et Esposito, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Le père de Kate souriait, un sourire amusé, et presque joueur.

« Trop tard. »

« Monsieur Beckett ! S'il vous plaît.. » lança Castle en empêchant les portes de se fermer

« Prouvez-le. »

Rick recula, et les portes se fermèrent, il resta un moment sans rien faire, avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de Kate. Elle n'était pas là. Les policiers autour de lui le regardaient en souriant, et commençaient à faire des paris.

« Lloyd ! » lança t-il à l'officier qui sortait de la salle de repos « Tu sais où est Beckett ? »

« Nan, et c'est pas mes affaires. »

« Elle a prit des vacances ! » lança Brady « Elle en avait marre de voir ta tête de traitre. »

« Les gars... »

« Va te faire foutre Castle. »

* * *

Elle était allongée à plat ventre dans son lit, sa tête enfouie entre deux oreillers, la couverture était remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa main droite était sous l'oreiller de droite, tenant fermement son arme de service, dans sa main gauche, sous l'autre oreiller se trouvait son téléphone.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et resserra son emprise sur son arme. La porte se ferma, et la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son appartement se dirigeait maintenant vers sa chambre.

« Kate ? » souffla t-il « Allez, je sais que tu es...Ah, te voilà. »

Il continua d'avancer, pour s'arrêter au pied du lit, quelques instants plus tard, il s'asseyait auprès d'elle. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et passa plusieurs mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues humides, et que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pourtant fermés.

« Katie. »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Katie, tu n'as pas bougée depuis que je suis partie... »

« Si, je suis allée aux toilettes. »

« Il faut que tu manges. » sourit-il en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux

« Pas envie. »

« Et si je te faisais du riz au lait ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Non. »

« Avec du caramel, et des pépites de chocolat. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda, un sourire éclairant enfin son visage.

« C'est ce que maman me faisait toujours quand j'étais triste. »

« Je sais Katie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis ton père... »

« Non. » coupa t-elle « Pourquoi on nous l'a enlevée ? »

« Katie... »

« Je sais. C'est...Mais, elle me manque. Elle me manque tellement... »

« Elle me manque aussi. »

Elle se tourna, et s'assit, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses mains sur ses mollets. Son téléphone sonna, elle regarda qui l'appelait, et quand elle vit que c'était Castle, elle le mit en silencieux.

« Je lui ai rendu une petite visite. »

« Qu...Quoi ? »

Elle n'était même pas surprise, c'était son père après tout, le même homme, qui quand elle avait 11 ans, avait dit à Terrence, son premier amoureux, que si il brisait le cœur de sa petite fille, il allait devoir lui acheter des fleurs et du chocolat pour le reste de sa vie.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse, alors j'ai été lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement. »

Il y eut un tambourinement sur la porte d'entrée, puis, la voix de Castle appelant Kate, et disant qu'il savait qu'elle était là, suivit de nouveaux coups.

« Papa, tu n'aurais pas du... »

« Crois-moi, j'ai bien fais, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait, il l'a dit devant la moitié du poste. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Il m'aime. Je le sais, et c'est le problème. Je sais qu'il m'aime, je le sais depuis...10 mois, et je n'ai rien fais. Il sait que je sais, comment, je sais pas, mais il sait que je sais qu'il m'aime, et il doit croire que vu que je n'ai rien dis, je ne l'aime pas, alors, il se comporte comme un con pour me montrer qu'il en a rien à foutre. »

« C'est compliqué tout ça. »

« Hum » souffla t-elle « Suffisamment pour me faire perdre la tête. »

« Kate ! Ouvre-moi ! Bordel ! Je sais que tu es là ! Je bougerai pas tant qu'on a pas parlé ! »

Jim sourit, et prit la main de sa fille. Rick continuait de crier et de taper contre la porte, de plus en plus fort, bientôt, il allait casser la porte.

« Que vas tu faire Katie ? »

« Rien. »

« Ce n'est pas une option. »

« Papa... »

« Kate, tu ne peux pas rester assise ici et attendre. »

« Quelles sont mes options alors ? »

« Soit tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, soit tu lui dis que tu es désolée, et que tu l'aimes. »

« Je...Je l'aime ? »

« Kate, s'il te plait. »

« Je vais défoncer la porte ! Je te le promets ! » hurla Castle

« Essaye ! Je suis armée ! » répliqua t-elle

« Haha ! Je savais que tu étais là ! Ouvre ! »

« Merde... » grommela t-elle alors que son père riait « Fais chier... »

« Je vais y aller, ça vaut mieux. Je le fais partir ? »

« Euh...Non, c'est bon, laisse la porte ouverte. » souffla t-elle en prenant son arme en mains « Je vais faire passer ça pour un accident. »

« Katie... »

« Je t'aime papa, passe une bonne journée. »

« Okay, je t'aime aussi, je t'appellerais ce soir pour savoir si tu as toujours besoin du riz au lait. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et quitta la chambre, quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Rick fit un bond en arrière. Jim sourit.

« Surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'elle vous aime. » chuchota t-il

« D...D...D'accord... »

« Bon courage Rick. »

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, la cherchant du regard, avant de finalement la voir assise sur son lit, en tailleur, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, et son arme sur sa cuisse. Son arme sur sa cuisse, l'index sur la détente. Il s'immobilisa.

« Pou...Pourquoi tu as ça dans les mains ? »

« Quoi Castle ? On a peur d'un pistolet ? »

« N..Non...Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Tu peux... »

« Poser mon arme ? Nan. »

« Kate, s'il te plait, il faut...il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai mal agit ces derniers jours, mais je tiens à dire que je suis pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu vas me tuer ? »

« Sûrement. Ça dépends de plusieurs choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Hum...si tu as couché ou non avec mademoiselle l'hôtesse de l'air...et...je crois que c'est tout. »

« Attends...Tu... »

« Parce que... » reprit-elle « Ma meilleure amie est médecin légiste, et mes partenaires n'auront aucun mal à faire passer ce crime passionnel pour une violation de domicile qui a mal finie. »

« Je suis désolé. » souffla t-il « J'ai agis comme un con, mais il faut que tu me pardonnes... »

« Il faut que je te pardonne ? C'est la meilleure ! »

« Hey, je te rappelle que tu m'as mentit ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » répliqua Kate en se levant

Elle laissa l'arme sur son lit, et s'avança vers lui. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'arrangeait pas son cas, pire que ça allait aggraver les choses, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine, et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Il resta debout devant elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Arrête un peu, j'étais dans la salle d'observation quand tu as interrogé Bobby ! »

« Non...Je... »

« Tu m'as menti ! Tu as fais comme si de rien était ! »

« Oui. »

« C'est tout ? » lança t-il après plusieurs secondes « Tu...Rien d'autre ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, que je suis désolée ? Bien sûr que je le suis, je voulais pas faire ça, mais j'ai pas eu le choix. »

Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Lanie apparu, la tête plongée dans son sac à main.

« Kate ! Je t'emmène au club, j'ai appelé et le strip-teaseur qui ressemble à writer-monkey bosse ce soir...Oh merde...Euh je t'appelle... »

Lanie tourna les talons, et partit rapidement, en lançant qu'elle était désolée. Kate se mit à rire, elle regarda Rick, qui lui aussi riait.

« On ne peut jamais se parler... » souffla t-elle « Sans être interrompus. »

« C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû refermer la porte correctement. »

« Oh, elle a sa clé, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Je sais plus où j'en étais du coup. »

« Tu allais me crier dessus. »

« J'en ai plus tellement envie. » murmura t-il « Mais, je...Je suis toujours en colère. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ton père m'a dit...Il...a...Tu m'aimes ? »

« Il t'a dit ça ? »

Il sourit, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime Kate Beckett, et je suis vraiment, vraiment un idiot parce que j'étais persuadé que tu n'avais rien dit parce que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors...Je suis désolé. »

« Je te pardonne. »

« Dis-le. »

« Dire quoi ? » rit-elle

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Je...Je t'aime. »

« Dis-le encore... » souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser

* * *

Reviews ? :P


End file.
